bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Files of Sherlock Holmes
The Lost Files of Sherlock Holmes is an adventure game series developed by Mythos Software and published by the American computer game company Electronic Arts. Games The Case of the Serrated Scalpel (1992) The Case of the Rose Tattoo (1996) Characters The following characters appear in The Lost Files of Sherlock Holmes (1992). Canonical characters ;Sherlock Holmes :The main character, controlled by the player. Despite that, and perhaps unsurprisingly, no background information on him or his past is ever given in dialogue. He begins the story in his messy apartment in Baker Street 221B. ;John Watson :He spent his early days in Australia. As a student, he had modest success playing with the Blackheath Football Club. He had his tour of duty in the Indian subcontinent and participated to the second Afghan war where he took a Jezail bullet. The character of Watson follows the player in every screen and can make some appropriate comment. ;Wiggins :A cunning and perspicacious boy, the leader of the Baker Street Irregulars, a crew of street urchins. He is assigned by Holmes to locate the flower seller with dyed flowers. He fetches Holmes a past issue of the Times, and later he sells Holmes the gyroscope Watson bought him last Christmas. ;Inspector Lestrade :Scotland Yard inspector. There is some tension between Holmes and Lestrade, especially since Holmes criticized Lestrade's handling of the Collins Bungalow murder. He investigates the murder of Sarah Carroway, believing it is one more victim by Jack the Ripper. He is found at the Scotland Yard, harried and preoccupied (he even works in his shirt sleeves) having given orders not to be disturbed by anyone. However he does give Holmes authorization to access Carroway's items in the morgue. ;Tobias Gregson :He is investigating a suicide of a woman leaping off London Bridge. He is seen in the Southwark Morgue complaining that Lestrade gets all the important cases; he gives Holmes authorization to enter the Scotland Yard building. Afterwards he is seen in the Zoological Garden investigating the murder of Frederick Gardner. ;Old Sherman :A thin, hunched, lean and wizened old man. He wears gold framed spectacles perched on his almost bald head. He has an elephant folio of Audubon's "The Birds of America" and Betheir's exhaustive history of embalming and taxidermy. He owns several animals, his most prized treasure being Toby. ;Toby :Holmes' canine friend, an ungainly brown and white, long-haired, floppy-eared, spaniel-greyhound mongrel. He has the reputation of being the best tracking dog in England and is kept by Old Sherman. He is employed by Holmes in order to locate George Blackwood at the Surrey docks. Original characters ;Jonas Rigby :A man who was wounded in the Crimea (obviously the War) and became blind. Since around 1858 he operates a newsstand in Baker Street. As a blind person, he recognizes his regular customers by their voices or tips. He sells the better London papers, illustrated weeklies, scurrilous scandal sheets and magazines, and some chocolate confections. Jonas has the custom of keeping unsold papers for a week before sending them back to Fleet Street. ;Anna Carroway :Sister of Sarah Carroway with whom they grew up in the care of a maiden sister while their father looked for diamonds in Africa. She had an affair with Lord Brumwell and in 1878 she bore a boy out of wedlock, but in order to avoid the scandal, she was coerced to deliver it to his wife. She was retained as the boy's nurse and then nanny, but then was dismissed to prevent their attachment. Theodore Smithson was part of the conspiracy, but he sent her a letter that revealed the boy's true parentage. :She resided off Chiswell Street on Bunhill ow 25, a house in the grand style. Her caretaker is Mrs Beale. She became an opera singer, with Angela Ferrati as her understudy. She was engaged to Antonio Caruso. She arranged a pass for her sister and since 1887 she frequently watched her performances at the Chancery Opera House. With her sister and their fiances, they used to picnic together, and Anna favored a location near a Priory School where Paul played alone. She kept Smithson's letter hidden in a pendant, and fearing for her safety, she gave it to Sarah. :Eventually she asked for Jacob Farthington's services to help her claim Paul's parentage. Hearing about her sister's death, she hired Moorehead and Gardner to locate the pendant. The day of her sister's murder, she sent a telegram to Patrick Epstein that she was ill and could not perform "From on High" and Angela replaced her. ;Sarah Carroway :Born around 1866, she is the sister of Anna with whom they grew up in the care of a maiden sister while their father looked for diamonds in Africa. Her house is on 21 Praed Street, Bayswater. She became an actress of Regency Theatre. Anna arranged a pass for her and since 1887 she frequently watched her performances at the Chancery Opera House, sitting with Mrs Worthington. :She played "The Loves of Hattie Hill" with Sheila Parker as her understudy. She dated with James Sanders but she was very secretive about him. With her sister and their fiances they used to picnic together. Her sister had given her a pendant, where she had hid evidence about the parentage of her illegitimate son. :2 days before her death she received flowers from a Secret Admirer. She was murdered in September 1888 by a figure identified as [[Jack the Ripper. Her body was discovered by Sheila. ;Sheila Parker :Sarah Carroway's understudy, played the maid in "The Loves of Hattie Hill" at Regency Theatre. She discovered her body. ;Henry Carruthers :Stage manager of Regency Theatre. Sometime before Sarah Carroway's death, he was approached by a 17-year old boy asking about her address. ;Belle :The proprietor of Belle Parfumerie in Westminster. She seems to be harsh to the cleaning girl. She remembers that James Sanders bought a perfume from her but can't be of much help. ;Coroner :A large, open-faced man born around 1831, who has a passion for his work in the Southwark morgue. He shows Sarah Carroway's effects to Holmes. ;Augie :Augie is a "blind" apple seller who since around 1875 operates his stall outside the offices of Scotland Yard. This is tolerated by the constabulary as he plays both sides of the street. He informs Sherlock Holmes about police procedure for a price. Holmes has noticed that he is not blind (by details such as arranging the apples or advertising the apples more loudly when well-dressed people approach); he threatens to reveal his secret in order to give him a hint about Jeremy Duncan for free. ;Lesley :A flower seller having her cart outside the Moongate Pub at Covent Garden. Blackwood approached her to buy flowers for Sarah Carroway and then made advances to her. A boy of the Irregulars located her for Holmes and Watson. The pair bought violets for Mrs Hudson. ;Bill Talbot :A man who frequents in the Moongate Pub, seldomly seen sober. ;Big Tom :The bouncer of the Moongate Pub, holding a truncheon to enforce order among the clientele. ;Skipper :A hatter of the Royal Navy in Moongate Pub, with wild eyes and facial tic, perhaps suffering from mercry poisoning. Sherlock Holmes challenges him to a game of darts. ;Willy :A drunk longshoreman, wearing chops indicating a non-commissioned class of the Royal Navy. He is extremely drunk, shouting and murmuring to himself. ;Micky :A regular at the Moongate Pub, who served in the Royal Marine Light Infantry (as indicated by the tattoo on his wrist). He is seen with carbon-black stains on face and hands, the most coherent of every other present in the Pub. ;Tom Taggart :The publican of the MoonGate Pub. He spent some time in India with the First Bangalore Fusiliers in 1865 however he was disgraced and returned home by two years later; he worked as a ticket-taker for the underground transit system, and posed with his mother in the midst of Queen Victoria's 30th anniversary celebration. In the Pub he serves Bang Drummond Lager, Ol' Reliable, Widowmaker, Never Say When and gins of questionable quality. Richard came to him looking for Sarah Carroway's address. :In order to relate Richard's whereabouts to Holmes, Holmes has either to win all the patrons in darts before Tom; or to threaten him that he will reveal the fact that he was disgraced during his service. ;George Blackwood :A famous taxidermist of London at Oxford Taxidermy working with Lars Sorenson. One of his specimens, a moose, is found at Bradley's Tobacco Shop. He is of medium built with grey hair and wears a top hat and monocle. He frequented in the MoonGate Pub and had a reputation among the upper classes for doing undeground work such as blackmailing and dealing goods. He had connections with Jaimeson. :"Fitzroy" tasked him with robbing Anna Carroway and steal a letter for her. Confusing Anna with her sister, Sarah, he begun stalking her. He bought flowers from Lesley (also making advanced towards her) and sent them to Sarah signing as a "Secret Admirer". While annoying the florist he lost his cuff chain. :Looking for the letter, he broke into Sarah's apartment and looked through her stuff. Not finding it, he waited outside the Regency Theater for her. During the robbery he accidentally killed her with a raxidermist knife. He made the accident look like a Ripper murder and stole her jewelry. Only when he met his employees in St. James Park he realised he was after the wrong woman. :He was located by Holmes and Toby at the Surrey Commercial Dock where he conducted business with another man. Lestrade arrested him for selling stolen property, a pendant belonging to Sarah. He was held at Bow Street. ;John Bradley :The proprietor of a Tobacco Shop who likes hunting. In 1885 he killed a moose, whose head was stuffed by Blackwood. During the game he is absent in Scotland shooting grouse and Alfred was minding his shop. ;Alfred :The boy minding the counter at Bradley's tobacco shop while he is absent. ;Lars Sorenson :Blackwood's assistant at Oxford Taxidermy. He heard Blackwood going to meet someone at Surry commercial docks. ;Richard :A teenager working at the Chemist at Hattington Street. Because of his job he visits Covent Garden. Having seen "Love's Labour Lost", he fell in love with Sarah Carroway and wanted to learn more about her, like where she lives. For that he asked around the Moongate Pub and Henry Carruthers. He was located with the help of Tom Taggart. ;Hastings :The man serving as guard at the Bow Street for 17 years. He takes his duties a bit too serious and at first doesn't allow Holmes to enter and interrogate Blackwood without a pass. ;Fredrick Epstein :The General Manager of the Chancery Opera House. He doesn't allow Holmes and Watson to investigate Anna Carroway's private rooms. ;Mrs Worthington :A wealthy elderly woman, showy in her apparel and jewellery. She is the owner of the Chancery Opera House and shares a box with Sarah Carroway. She sits in a reserved opera box and at first insists that Holmes and Watson entered the wrong box. ;James Sanders :A chemistry student and rugby athlete at member of the Kensington Rugby Club. He smokes Senior Service and lives with his roommate at the Eaton Dormitory on Grosvenor Place. He had an affair with Sarah Carroway, despite the rules of the team. From Belle's Perfumerie he bought Eau de Seine for Sarah. :Holmes entered the field to interrogate James and the revelation of his affair brought him trouble with the coach. He required proof that Sarah was killed, presented by Holmes in the form of The Times issue, and he informed Holmes about Anna's fiance and the excursions they had together. ;Tim :The waterboy at the Kensington rugby field. ;Antonio Caruso :Engaged to Anna Carroway. He lives on the Kingsway 86 and frequents at St. Bernard's Snooker Academy where he won the best player trophy in 1887. He loves the opera and plays the piano. He reads Beeton's Annual and recognises Holmes from Charles Doyle's artwork. He gives Holmes Anna's address. ;Nobby Charleton :A man wearing a bowler hat, with ham-like hands and a rough-hewn face with deep scars. He frequents at St. Bernard's Snooker Academy and plays with Jock Mahoney. He asks a sovereign from Holmes when he asks about Antonio Caruso, simply to tell him to ask a man sitting beside the next table. ;Jock Mahoney :An extreme dandy, dressed in expensive coat and cashmere, with heavily pomaded hair, long waxed moustache. He is married to Peg O'Shea but kept company to a red-haired actress, as Holmes observed by looking at his clothes (a hair and some powder on his collar). He knows where Antonio Caruso lives but tells to Holmes only after threatening him of revealing this affair to his wife's Irish brothers. ;Barman :The bartender of the St. Bernard's Snooker Academy, he is simple-minded and cares only about his bottles and glasses, not paying attention to much else happening around. ;Spectator :An East End sharper with rat-like predatory eyes and pinched face. He seems to follow Mahoney's every move. He asks a guinea to tell Holmes about Antonio Caruso. ;Paul Brumwell :Born 5-24-78, the illegitimate child of Lord Brumwell and Anna Carroway. His birth was delivered by Dr Theodore Smithson. Those present participated to the conspiracy to establish that the child was of Lady Brumwell. He was sent to a Priory School and he was a solitary child. He wore a school cap bought fro Reginald Snipes. Anna made efforts to stay close to him and claim his parentage. She used to visit a location where Paul played alone. :Paul was approached by Holmes with a gyroscope and took the boy's hat. ;Reginald Snipes :The proprietor of Eddington's Equestrian Shop. He is a bit overdressed and wears a snooty look. Lord Brumwell bought a school cap for his son from him. He reveals Paul's last name when threatened by Holmes. ;Pettigrew :lordbLord Brumwell's butler. He serves in the mansion his whole life. ;Lady Brumwell :Lord Brumwell's wife. She sees Holmes and Watson, but she doesn't know much about Anna Carroway and refuses to notify her husband to talk to them. ;Jacob Farthington :Barrister of Grey's Inn. He studied in Oxford with a Carroway where he was awarded the Baccalaureate degree from Balliol College. After failed attempts to seek adventure and money with Carroway, he went to Africa looking for diamonds but endured the harsh conditions (and malaria) only for 6 months before he returned to England to establish a law practice. Carroway died some years ago, but his daughters remembered Farthington in holidays. He is an obese man with a huge head and florid complexion, distinguished by a bulbous purple nose. In September 1888 Anna Carroway asked for his services, to research the legal procedures for a claim of parentage for Paul Brumwell. ;Mrs Beale :Anna Carroway's caretaker. She has hearing problems and Holmes and Watson had to open the house door themselves as she could not hear the knocking or the ringing. Holmes had to divert her in order to examine Anna's bedroom. ;Nigel Jaimeson :A pawn dealer, proprietor of Jaimeson's New and Used Goods, Newington. He also engages in stolen goods. He is a full-bodied man with penetrating brown eyes. He had connections with George Blackwood and bought Sarah Carroway's pendant, which in turn he sold to Moorehead. Afterwards a regular customer, Robert Hunt, also inquired about the pendant and tried to convince him to reveal the identity of the previous buyer. ;Violet Granger :Assistant at Moorehead and Gardner since 1885. She tells Sherlock that Gardner had a strange meeting at the Zoo. ;Peter Hollingston :Born in 1828, with youthful and attentive blue eyes, he is the Head Keeper and Managing Director of the London Zoological Gardens. It was him who discovered Gardner's body. ;Simon Kingsley :A short, slight youth with expressive brown eyes, working as a keeper in the London Zoological Gardens. He lives in 241 Grove End Road, St. John's Wood. He doesn't have much to do with people and has an unusual rapport with the animals, his special friend being Felix the lion. He owns a collection of reference works and monographs on natural history and zoology. Unlike his colleagues, he does not leave at 7PM. :About 10 he heard Felix and saw him gnawing a dead man's leg. Wanting to protect Felix, he opted not to report the incident. Instead he dragged the corpse out of the pit and left him outside Hollingston's office and cleaned Felix's pit; however he missed a pocket watch. At first he denied to Holmes that he saw the body but then he admitted to him. Later he helped him retrieve Gardner's watch from the pit. ;Robert Hunt :A criminal who had served in Dartmoor Prison. His flat was on Lambeth Road 252. One of his accomplices was Madame Rose. He was hired to retrieve Anna Carroway's pendant and for this he inquired at Nigel Jaimeson's pawn shop; the pendant was already sold and inquired about the previous buyer. He then hunted down Gardner and Moorehead. He had killed Gardner in the Zoo, and then was about to trap Moorehead at St. Pancras station. Holmes and Watson attempted to stop him, but he threw Moorehead in the rails before being arrested. :He had kidnapped Anna Carroway and kept her at Savoy Street Pier. ;Theodore Smithson :Long time friend and physician who delivered Paul Brumwell from Anna Carroway and participated to the conspiracy of establishing him as the legitimate child of Lady Brumwell. As his old age and death approached, he wished to relieve his conscience and help Anna, who wanted to claim the boy's parentage. He wrote a letter, witnessed by his solicitor Percival Hinchcliff, describing the true story. The letter was kept hidden in Anna's pendant, which she later gave to her sister, Sarah. ;Rose Chambers :AKA Madame Rosie, born in Bethnal Green 1858. An accomplice of Robert Hunt and a palmist at Covent Garden. She keeps a parchment mentioning that Hunt keeps Anna Carroway at Savoy Street Pier. ;Constable O'Brian :Follows Inspector Lestrade. He is present at the murder scene of Sarah Carroway. ;Callahan :An officer who accompanies Tobias Gregson in the Regent's Park Zoo and seems usually bored. ;Jeremy Duncan :A Sergeant in Scotland Yard. He was twice decorated for conspicuous bravery during the Sepoy Mutiny of 1857. Because of his war wounds he was assigned to a desk as a Duty Officer, wearing a replica of his Victoria Cross. He is an authoritative and commanding figure but is susceptible to compliments. He gives Holmes a pass for Hastings in order to allow him to interrogate Blackwood. ;Dugan :A police constable, one under Inspector Tobias Gregson. He guards the Zoological Gardens during the police investigation, but allows Holmes to enter. ;Frederick Gardner :A provincial constable officer who foiled a buglary attempt. On his 25 years of service he was given a pocket watch. With Moorehead he opened Gardner and Moorehead Agency. A telegram signed as Anna Carroway's summoned him to a midnight rendevouz in Regent's Park Zoo. There he was killed by Robert Hunt and thrown in Felix's den. His body was discovered by Simon Kingsley but in order to protect the lion, he pulled the body outside, and it was rediscovered by Peter Hollingston. His death was investigated by Tobias Gregson. Holmes took his watch from Felix's den. ;H. Moorehead :A private inquiry agent cooperating with Gardner. He bought the pendant of Anna Carroway from Jaimeson. A boy came and delivered a message to him. He opened the safe and then left for the St. Pancras station where he was expected by Robert Hunt at gunpoint. Holmes and Watson entered distracting Hunt, allowing for Moorehead to knock the gun, but Hunt pushed him onto the tracks. ;Chloe :An elephant in the Regent's Park Zoo, born in 1856. ;Felix :A famous lion in Regent's Park. Originating from British East Africa where he was captured as an infant. His offspring populate the zoos in Europe and the USA. Category:Adaptation: video game